Gundam Diaries 2
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Updated Chapter 8! Set three months after the Original Gundam Diaries... With Relena's death and the end of the war, the pilots have tried to move on with their lives, but someone has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Duo 1/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> The usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first.  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x?, D+?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes: **Jeez, I was seriously considering shelving the idea for this sequel. I mean, it's been years since I finished GD and Come Back, Wufei. I was seriously thinking that I could live if I didn't start this project back up, but then I talked to Rainy-chan, and she kinda poked and poked and poked and _poked_ at me to get back to working on this. Lots of things happened and I lost the first version, but that's probably for the best since it made me reread the original projects and rethink the way I wanted to work on it. Remember, reviewing is good for your health!

**Symbols:** _blah_ emphasized thought  
>*~*~* Major change of scene<br>*~~~* Minor change of scene

**August 3****rd****, AC 195… 23:41:29**

Three months after the end of the war… Two months since Wufei returned from his self-imposed exile. It feels like an eternity since I've written in this thing. How strange it all seems since Relena hung herself in that jail cell in Nepal.

Seems Heero has been working with the Doctors to dismantle OZ's security databases. Quatre is working full-time at WEI and Trowa's with him as the head of security. I have heard a few times from Rashid, Auda and Abdul of the Maguanac Corps, and they seem to be happy in one of the WEI facilities located on the Arabian Peninsula. Zechs, who we all thought was dead after the whole mess with Libra and White Fang, has resurfaced and is working in his sister's memory, with Dorothy Catalonia and Lucrezia Noin of all people, to reestablish goodwill throughout the Earth Sphere. Believe it or not, Lady Une and Sally Po are starting up a paramilitary group they've deemed 'The Preventers' since the demise of OZ, the Alliance, and the colonies' rebel forces.

Wufei and I have been with Howie and the Sweepers on Peacemillion. We are currently docked somewhere off the coast of Hawaii, where we're taking in the sun and shade while we salvage some mobile suits from the Pacific Ocean. I don't know what happened to Heavyarms or Sandrock while their pilots are working all the time. It's slipped my mind to ask my friends. But, Altron and Deathscythe Hell are sitting pretty on the ship's deck. Sometimes, we go out and use our Gundams, pretty pieces of scrap metal that they are now, to help bring up some of the bigger hauls, but most of the time, they sit out in the sun and collect dust.

I dunno what's happened to Heero truthfully. It seems he's disappeared. Une's contacted me a few times, asking about him, but I have to tell her the same thing over and over. I haven't seen the Perfect Soldier since he hugged me after peace was declared. Of course, I decked him for touching me so carelessly. And Q had to hold me back before I shot him when I found out Wufei left shortly after that happened. Since then, nothing from 'Ro.

Actually, though, something strange did happen a few days ago. Hilde Schebeiker, this girl I met on the moonbase ages ago, sent me an email. In it, she'd asked me if I was interested in starting up a scrap yard on L2. I talked about it with Wufei, who shrugged and said it would only be like what we were doing here but on L2.

Things with Wufei have been comfortably calm since his return. He told me he was in some shithole town in Iowa, of all places, working a crappy job so he didn't have to think about how he felt about the end of the war. I was a little hurt at first, but after thinking things over, I realized that I haven't dealt with what the end of the war means to me either. We've both received invitations for Lady Une about joining the Preventers, with permission to bring our mobile suits and the enticement of being able to use our Gundams if the mission requires it. I told her that I'd let her know. Wufei hung up on her. That was what prompted the whole of this mess beginning now.

"Fei-bebi, did you have to hang up on Une?"

"Yes, Duo, I did," he said curtly. He looked up from his laptop, where he was typing furiously, and leveled his black eyes on me as I sat on our bed. "I don't want to fight anymore."

I nodded because, really, I understood. We were now normal sixteen year old boys, as far as the records were concerned. Une, Zechs, Dorothy and a few privileged others knew about the fact that the five of us had been the mysterious Gundam terrorists of the war, but they were cool with helping us keep that under wraps. "Howard's been talking to me about going back to school, for real this time. I was, uh, considering that as well."

He smiled warmly at me and took my right hand into one of his own, rubbing the back with his thumb. "I'd like to finish my education as well. Have you thought about university at all?"

"Truthfully, it was enough for me if I even lived to see the end of the war," I said with a grimace. He got up from the desk and sat next to me. I put my head against his shoulder and relaxed a bit into the familiar feel of my lover so close to me. "School, university, life, it was all a big fucking question mark about whether I got to see it or not."

"I think it was like that for all of us," Wufei replied sadly. "While I was away, I thought about maybe going back to school, but it just never happened because I…" He stopped and I looked up at him questioningly. "If I did that, it meant trying to forget about you and our friends."

"How do you figure?"

"I very well wouldn't have been able to register under my own name, would I?"

"I guess not…" I sighed heavily. "Howie offered to pay for me to go back to school. You too, for that matter."

Wufei chuckled, a warm rumble that traveled throughout his chest. "I take it that I've been officially-unofficially adopted as a Sweeper then?"

"Well, you've been pulling your weight here as well as any other member of the crew." I got up and paced our room casually. "Besides, since you returned, you've been extra nice to everyone. Don't think Howie hasn't noticed that." I was stopped by warm hands resting on my hips and dragging me until I faced him.

"Duo, we should talk about… _him_."

"We don't have to, 'Fei." I looked down at my lover and saw that his jaw was clenched. Just thinking about the subject had him tense. "He's gone."

"Wrong, Duo, he's missing. He has been since you cold-cocked him."

"He tried to kiss me!" I sighed. "Again. I thought that he'd learned his lesson after the fight you two had and I got injured."

"He realized that he cared for you beyond a friend," he said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care! He had his chance and he hit me!" I pushed Wufei onto his back and straddled his hips. "I don't want him. I want you. All the time." I leaned over to place a searing kiss on his lips, but a bang on the door interrupted us.

"Kid, Chang, I want to talk to you both," Howard said through the door. "Put on some damn clothes."

I smiled and got off of Wufei while he grumbled something about Howard's mother. "We're dressed. Come on in, Howie."

My mentor, friend, and father figure entered our room in his normal uniform of hideous Hawaiian shirt, shorts, sandals and large sunglasses. "Thank God that you are. I swear you two are worse than rabbits." He sat down at the desk and looked at the two of us. "Look, I know you two are still recovering from all this shit…" He flushed a bit before continuing. "But, I want you both to go back to school. You're teenagers. You should be interacting with kids your own age – and just not with the other pilots. I like Blondie and the Banged Wonder, but they are far from normal."

I smiled at the nicknames our friends had been given by the crew. "We were actually talking about that."

"And?"

"I'm seriously considering it, but, Howie, you don't have to pay for me. I have my own money saved up."

"Shut up, Kid. You're my dumbass charge, and I will pay for your schooling." His glasses slid down his nose and he looked us both over carefully with his bright blue eyes. "You too, Wufei, you're mine now since you don't got a colony to go back to anymore."

Wufei smiled tightly as he remembered how L5 blew up during the war. "I appreciated the sentiment, Howard, but…"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I will pay. I want… Shit… Look… You are part of my crew. I've offered this to a couple of other people, but I think the two of you are probably the most likely to do well. If you want to go to university afterwards, great, I'll take care of that too. If not, at least finish high school." He stood up from the chair and pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I expect a favorable answer in the next few days."

When we were alone again, Wufei sighed heavily and looked out at the bright oceanic view of our windows. "We don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"Not unless you want to have to leave Peacemillion and go live with Q and T."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Didn't we do enough of that during the war?"

"I guess, but you're acting like this is something bad." I smiled and ran my hands down his firm body. "Why don't we talk about this later?" I kissed his jawline, feeling his body relax under my touch. "I can think of a few other million things I'd rather do right now."

A few hours later, I placed a call to Quatre's office in Cairo, hoping he was still at that branch of WEI since I'd spoken to him three days before. The phone was answered by a cheery Muslim woman named Larmina. "Oh, hello Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Winner is in a meeting right now. Would you like to talk to Mr. Barton?"

"Trowa's not with Quatre?"

"Oh, well, Mr. Barton just got out of a meeting himself."

"Yeah, that'd be perfect, Larmina. But, I gotta say that you're looking especially pretty today."

She blushed and smiled. "My husband told me that today too."

"Good, otherwise, I'd tell Jamar to get his eyes checked."

She giggled like a schoolgirl and blushed a little more. "Let me just connect you to Mr. Barton's office."

The screen switched to a rather ragged looking Trowa. He looked up and I could see one green eye level at my image. "I thought I asked you to not flirt with the office staff," he said as he went back to looking down at something on his desk.

"Aw, but she was awfully cute today," I quipped. "But you look not happy. What's up?"

"I'm really starting to hate peace. All the meetings are making me realize how stupid people are."

I snorted in reply. "You sound like 'Fei."

"How is he, by the way?"

"Aw, he's good. It's his shift out on deck." I grimaced as I got to the point of my call. "T, have you or Q talked to Heero lately?"

"Not since his email last week." His head shot up to stare at me carefully. "Why?"

"I got another call from Lady Une asking about him." I sighed as I remembered the conversation I'd had Wufei earlier. "Plus, 'Fei is stressing that we _talk_ about what happened before he left. I'd rather not."

"You're wishing that Quatre had let you shoot him then?"

"Well, hell yes… You blame me?"

"Not particularly, but I think the ass-kicking you gave him was plenty enough." He smiled briefly. "Besides, Wufei came back, didn't he?"

"Your logic pisses me off."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's logical…" I sighed. "Howie's offering to pay for us to go back to school. I'm thinking of going."

"Well, I wish someone would do that for me." He rubbed the bridge of his nose in an effort to fight off a headache. "However, I've been talking to Quatre about maybe going back to school ourselves."

"I heard that Fatima is getting married. Is that true?"

Trowa groaned. "Yes, sister number thirteen is getting married in two months. Her dowry was kinda small, comparatively speaking. I guess that the fact that she's a Winner outweighs the fact that her brother is a homosexual."

"Did they really bring that up? I mean, I know his family is rather… traditional… but they don't care about that do they?"

"Oh, yes, yes, they care. And they brought it up in the negotiations." My friend gave up trying to look his papers over and leaned back in his cushy chair. "Rashid and Iria had to bite that bullet in order to keep Quatre from severing the talks after the first ten minutes. I think that calling him a poofter to his face was the last straw."

"He didn't tell me that… Why does she want to get married to that guy anyway?"

"It's a very good match, really. She loves him. He loves her. His family is pretty into the political scene in Arabia, so Quatre had to suck up some pride to make his sister happy." He sighed heavily.

We chatted for a few more minutes, but were interrupted by a rather rushed looking assistant coming in and having a nervous breakdown. Not one for dealing with other people's neuroses, I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone.

That was three days ago. A day after that, I got a strange email that made me blink a few times. It came through my old war address, one that I hadn't used in ages and was talking to G about getting rid of. I read and reread it a few times, trying to figure out what it meant. Wufei came in during the third go-through, growled, and went back out of the room. Yeah, it was from Heero.

To:  
>From: Sender Unknown<p>

Date: August 1st, AC 195 23:14:55  
>Subject: (none)<p>

Duo, I am safe and alive. Stop trying to track me down. Tell Une that I have no desire to work with her or the other pilots in her organization. The Doctors and I are taking down the old wartime communication structure. So after today, this email address will no longer exist. I know that this shouldn't bother you, since you have three other addresses that you use. Again, I'm fine. Don't worry. Tell the others that I said hello.

~ 01

- End message -

I quickly forwarded the email to Quatre and Trowa, jumped up from my computer and went to find my boyfriend. Peacemillion is large, but there were only a few places that Wufei would go to get some space – the deck to practice his katas, the galley to cook his own meals (real treat since Cookie-girl killed anyone else who got in her kitchen), or Altron's cockpit. I checked with Cookie, who told me she hadn't seen my 'boy toy' since breakfast, and the deck was relatively clear since we didn't have any salvaging scheduled, which left me with the last option. I stood at the foot of Wufei's Gundam and listened. Sure enough, there was Beethoven wafting from the speakers.

I banged on Altron's foot a few times and yelled his name, waiting for him to open the hatch. But, I think he was too upset or the music was too loud to hear me. So, instead of letting it drop, like I knew he wanted me to do, I hopped into 'Scythe's cockpit and hailed him through the comm system. He ignored the first and second hails, but the third he answered with a growl.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"There's nothing to discuss," he said.

"Bullshit, Wu-fei. You know better than I do that that line isn't going to work on me." I sighed at the tight look in his eyes and the way his jaw was clenching. "What is it?" He remained silent. "Dammit, Fei, we talked about this. I don't want him. And I know you trust me, so what is it?"

"I don't trust him," he answered finally. "Why is he sending you an email all of a sudden?"

"Because after the last time I spoke to Lady Une, I left a message with Professor G that she was looking for us to join the Preventers." I squeezed my eyes shut on an impending headache. "Are you done being a jealous jerk?"

"I am not—"

"Yeah, you are, but it's cute, underneath the annoying closing yourself off from me." I smiled as his cheeks flamed briefly. "Come on. We've got a few hours to swim before Howie expects us for dinner."

That was two days ago. Things have been quiet since then, but an announcement over the news channels that just ran an hour ago has changed things completely. The UESN has just proclaimed Zechs Marquise/ Milliardo Peacecraft as the new interim Vice-Foreign Minister until the elections can be held in four months. Something tells me that our time of quiet peace is about to end.

Wufei hasn't spoken since he heard the news, and Quatre and Trowa have been pretty silent on that front too. And of course, no one's heard anything from Heero. But, I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that's not going away.

Is it so wrong to just want to stay out of it all? Isn't there any returning to a peace that we all fought so hard for? I just don't know anymore.

Until next time ~

~ Duo Maxwell


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Quatre 2/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> The usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask first.  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x?, D+?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes: **The first chapter came so quickly. (I wrote it in about four hours' time, excluding the five hours I got for sleep between writing. Sheesh~!) Suddenly, Neko & Co have taken an immense like to the idea of this fic, not paying attention to the fact that I have about five other fics that need to be worked on in the meantime. I guess I just wasn't meant to get any peace. Argh! Enjoy!

**Symbols:** _blah_ emphasized thought  
>*~*~* Major change of scene<br>*~~~* Minor change of scene

**August 4****th****, AC 195 02:34:51**

It's been a while since I've been able to sit down and write out an entry in this digital journal. Between arranging marriages for ten of my twenty-nine sisters, work as the head of WEI, helping the Maguanacs find suitable places in my organization (since they refuse to leave my service, Allah forbid), and trying to make time for my love life with Trowa (such as it is), my time is just about nonexistent.

Ugh, and the marriage thing… I never thought that even with my sisters finding their own suitable husbands that I'd have to sit with Iria to hammer out marriage contracts that have their beginnings dating back from time immemorial. I mean, seriously, how backwards is my culture that a marriage, which is supposed to be something happy, is so business-like? Iria assures me that I'm doing the right thing for our sisters, who are more than happy to marry into ultra-traditional families - right down to the way women are supposed to behave in the family unit - by allowing the fathers of their potential husbands to insult me. Right to my face.

Rashid has had to take me out into the hallway a few times to calm down. Of course, it all started with Fatima making a comment about how she'd die an old maid because Kareem's family _knows_ I'm living and sleeping with Trowa.

I love my sisters. I really, really do. They are all so different from one another that I can't pick a favorite. Of course, I am closest with Iria, since she's the oldest and has been a surrogate mother for as long as I can remember. And how odd that Rashid should step into the role of surrogate father since my own has passed. Hm, maybe I should suggest that they marry, since neither seems likely to think of something like that while they worry over me and my other sisters. I _could_ technically, with the power of being the head of the family and Rashid's "master", tell them that that's what I want and they would do it. I'll talk to Trowa about it. Maybe he has some ideas.

Speaking of my lover… He's been working so hard these last few months to get WEI's security forces back to looking like something respectable. Who knew that my father was so lax about his own safety? We've been providing top-notch security surveillance equipment for twenty years now, and he never had his own bodyguard. Of course, then again, he never was a Gundam pilot nor had more enemies than he could see with his own eyes. Ugh.

Getting off track… I was talking about Trowa… He's been overworking himself. He remembers to worry about me, but his normally expressive green eyes have been red with exhaustion and overwork. I'm tempted to call Cathy and have her talk to him about this all. Maybe I should get him an assistant. Auda would work, I'm sure, and he loves working with Trowa… I'll talk to Iria about that too.

I've just realized that I'm relying a lot on my eldest sister. I tend to forget that she has her own job, working in WEI's R&D Department. I should give her a vacation. I'll make it an order. Yes, that sounds acceptable.

Speaking of assistants, perhaps my sister and lover are correct in stating that I need one. I still haven't been to bed, and I have a seven o'clock meeting in the… today. I don't think I'm going to get much sleep - too much paperwork and not enough hours in the day.

Duo forwarded an email from Heero. It's the first time he's contacted any of us without nagging since the end of the war. I'm not surprised that he chose Duo to be the one who gets to know he's alive, but I was happy to see that he hadn't forgotten the rest of us at the end of his note. However, I'm a little worried with the way he's refusing to be around the rest of us. I mean, Duo _did_ try to shoot him when he tried to kiss our braided friend at the celebration of the end of the war, but that shouldn't have upset him, considering that it wasn't the first time a gun had been drawn between the two of them. My uchuu no kokoro tells me that he's lonely, but otherwise fine. It also told me that Wufei is still jealous over that little stunt. Ugh.

I keep wondering when he'll get over that, but Duo hasn't called us hysterical or pissed as hell, so it can't be too hard for him to deal with Wufei's tendency to overreact. Who knew that he had that emotion buried underneath all that arrogance and hatred he used to show us?

Other than that, Duo assures me that the two of them are fine, and I know that I can trust him to tell me the truth, even if he's miserable. Trowa told me that they are going to enroll in a school, mostly due to Howard's prompting. I think it's a wonderful prospect and something that Trowa and I have talked about before. If only I could find a way to go to school _and_ run a major corporation… Yet another thing I'll have to bring up with Rashid and Iria. They just keep adding up.

School

Vacation for Iria

Their marriage (he he)

Assistants for both Trowa (Auda) and myself

What to do with Heavyarms and Sandrock….

That's all I can think of that I really need to take care of immediately.

Oh, and evidently, the UES has decided to appoint Zechs/Milliardo as interim Vice-Foreign Minister in Relena's place. I don't know how I feel about that. He was particularly effective as Treize's immediate subordinate at OZ, but the whole White Fang fiasco makes me wonder. Lady Une sent me an email regarding that a few hours ago, and I answered her truthfully that I think it will take some observation before anything fruitful or disruptive can come to light.

Relena was probably pretty close to perfect for that role, since she was a pacifist, but her brother has proven time and time again that he believes that sometimes strong arm tactics are needed to get results. I don't know if that is what he really thinks, but following Treize in OZ and then Quinze in White Fang says that he isn't above it. It's just yet another thing that will probably give me an ulcer, if Trowa is to be believed. Maybe he's right and I should cut back on my caffeine intake. But, if I did that, I don't think I'd be able to do all that needs to be done right now. I'll cut back when work slows down.

That reminds me of a conversation that I had with Lady Une a week ago. She'd called on Friday, which is only a half day here at WEI in Cairo. I encourage all of my employees to practice their religious faiths, if they wish. We make it up with Saturdays anyway. I was just about to take some work home with me and kick my secretary out of the office to head to the mosque with her husband when my phone rang. I recognized Une's number and sighed before hitting the accept button.

"Winner, I'm glad that I caught you before you left the office," she said. I could hear how exhausted she was and I pitied her. She had been running herself even more ragged than Trowa and I since the end of the war with starting up the Preventers. "I need your advice on something."

"What can I help you with, Colonel?" I looked up to see Zemirah standing in the doorway with a look of worry across her face. "Go ahead, Zemirah. There's no point in you being late for _ju'mah._ Tell Khalil I said hello."

"Thank you, Mister Winner. I will. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved at her before turning my attention back to my former enemy.

"Sorry, it's Friday…"

"I understand. Anyway, I need to speak to you about Chang and Maxwell." I blinked and must have looked worried because she sighed. "No, nothing like that – Maxwell assures me that they are fine. I need your advice about them."

"What about them?" I had a pretty good idea what she wanted to talk about, but I also knew that she needed to get something off of her chest, which is why she'd called me.

"The Preventers needs agents with their talents. In fact, I could probably use all five of you Gundam pilots, to be honest, since most of the ranks are made up of ex-OZ and ex-Alliance military. But, specifically, I require Chang's hand-to-hand training and Maxwell's skills in stealth and demolition."

"Don't other agents have similar skills?"

"Yes, to some degree, but I _know_ how effective their training has been and I would like to actually hire them to be instructors for current and incoming agents." She sighed again and readjusted her golden framed spectacles. "I could also use Yuy for tactical planning, but I can't get a hold of him."

"Well, I told you that I can come in on Friday afternoons and give some seminars on planning."

"I know, and I appreciate the offer. I'm trying to find a way to make it work. It's just that not only do I want them for instructors, I want competent agents out in the field." She smiled ruefully. "Are you sure you can't spare Barton?"

I returned her smile. "That's up to Trowa. I think he said something about being a part-time help, like if you needed him for a particular case, but I don't think he's really interested in working like that full-time." I rubbed at the back of my neck to ward off the migraine I could feel building up. "I'm actually thinking of making him go on vacation from here for a while."

"It does seem that I never hear of the two of you outside of your offices and meetings." She sighed. "I know that feeling. So, about Maxwell and Chang?"

"Have you asked them outright?"

"Chang won't even take my calls. Maxwell listens politely, which is eerie considering his behaviour during the war, and says he'll think about it, but I haven't heard anything from him yet."

"Well, I can hazard a guess and say that if Duo comes to work for you, Wufei will too."

"That's the feeling I got, but the last time I talked to them, he hung up the call right in the middle of my conversation with Maxwell."

"Give them some time, Colonel. The readjustment is hardest on Wufei because of what happened to his colony. He hasn't exactly been social – not that he was very much before, but it's worse now. Besides, I think they'd both like to go back to school."

"Hm, yes, I suppose that makes sense." She smiled tiredly. "Well, thank you for your help, Winner. Oh, and if you hear from Yuy, would you let him know I'd like to talk to him?"

"Will do, Colonel. Take care." I waved half-heartedly to her and cut the call. I tried not to think too much about it at the time, but now it strikes me as odd that she's been having such a hard time getting Wufei's cooperation. Unless there was something my friends weren't telling me about… which was pretty much possible at this point since we'd been apart for the last seven weeks.

Note to self: Call Duo. Get sleep. Get assistant. Cut coffee intake. Take vacation. See doctor about possible ulcer. Retire at twenty.

Too tired and the day starts too early. Going to get _some_ sleep next to Trowa before I have to drag my sleep-deprived body back into the office.

Good night –

~ Quatre Raberba Winner


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Heero 3/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x? D+?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes: **I'm on a roll! Someone stop me. I can't remember the last time I worked so quickly on a fic like this… Unless you count the first time I worked on GD's original chapters. God - that was such fast work. Anyhow, enjoy! It's Heero's turn!

**Symbols:** _blah_ emphasized thought  
>*~*~* Major change of scene<br>*~~~* Minor change of scene

**August 4****th****, AC 195 10:55:13**

The war is over. The war that consumed my life, and those of the other Gundam pilots, has ended, with more casualties than I would care to imagine. Treize Khushrenada and Relena Peacecraft are also dead. Relena…

It's strange. With her gone, I thought that I would be able to have some semblance of a real life without looking over my shoulder, searching for a pink limousine, cringing when a girl says my name, trying to smother the instinct to reach for my gun. However, I feel… hollow.

The other pilots, after my failed attempt to kiss Duo (what the hell brought that on?) all dispersed. After Khushrenada's death, Chang disappeared for a while. They spent weeks searching for him, but he suddenly turned up and he and Duo went to live on Peacemillion. Winner and Barton have begun an overhaul of WEI, which was suffering since the death of Quatre's father. And myself? That's another story.

I met up with J and the other doctors, determined to go underground and forget everything. Since then, I've been carefully monitoring our old communication networks, silently dismantling everything. I left the email servers for last, letting only Duo know that they were going down finally. I knew he'd tell the others. What I hadn't expected was a reply from him.

To:

From: .vi

Date: August 2nd, AC 195 00:34:23

Subject: Thanks

'Ro, look, I'm not going to apologize about the gun thing. You really pissed me off. Fei too. I think even Q and Tro were upset. Sometimes it's hard to tell with Tro-man, but oh well. I'm glad you're safe. Q's been worried. I passed on your email to them. Guess you're not going to let us know where you are or what you're really doing. Just remember that the others care about you. I mean, I care too, since we always were good friends, but don't read more into that than what I just said.  
>Have you thought about what you're going to do once you're done helping the Doctors? Fei and I are thinking about school. Eh, I think it'll be good, and 'sides, Howie's pushing it.<p>

I'll pass on your message the next time I hear from Une. Take care and stay in touch, 'kay?

~ Duo

-End message-

It's just so him. Yes, Quatre and Trowa have been sending emails back and forth to me, and I reply because I know that if I don't, they will try and track me down. I've finished with all the communications work, and I was wondering what I could do with myself once I was finished. I never even thought of school, but it seems the other four haven't forgotten that we're all supposed to be teenagers… Maybe… It shouldn't be difficult. I could make up transcripts and a new identity for myself… God, how many times did I do that during the war? How many times did the others do that?

There are a few really good schools in New York, private, so I won't have to deal with too many problems with other students and the fact that I'm Japanese. I'd practically be anonymous… The idea has merits. I'll discuss it with J and see what he thinks. He told me that I've been distracted and my work, while still the best that any human being can do, is spiritless. I'm not sure what that means. All I can think of is what Odin told me as a child – "Don't forget to be a person, kid. No one else is going to make you whole unless you make an effort to be at least half." I still don't understand what he means.

Now that I think about it, New York is close enough to the UESN senate and home offices. That would allow me to keep an eye on Marquise while he adjusts to his new role as the Vice-Foreign Minister. I'm not sure that that was the best idea, but in light of the current situation, I can see how he'd be an acceptable alternative. The only other one I can see, but definitely not working, would be Dorothy Catalonia.

I'm so tired for some reason. I haven't been getting enough exercise, I guess. All I've done for weeks is eat, sleep, bathe, and work.

As for Une's offer of a place in the ranks of the Preventers, I'm not interested. Wing Zero is still sitting in the hanger of the Maguanacs' base in Frankfort. It can stay there, as far as I'm concerned. Let all the ex-OZ and Alliance people she has working for her do her dirty work.

To: Q.R. Winner quatre..com  
>From: H. Yuy .com<p>

Date: August 4th, AC195 0456

Subject: (none)

Winner, thank you for your last email. I'm glad to see that you and Barton are settling well in Egypt. I've heard that the marriage negotiations are taking a turn for the worse, but if anyone can handle it without losing their self-control, it will be you. Remember, they are not enemies, just bigots. You'll be fine.

No, I am not joining the Preventers, as that is the last thing I am interested in doing. And, yes, I have put some thought into what I will do now that I am done working for J and the others. However, I will not be telling you that until I am settled. Suffice it to say that I will still communicate with you and the others. Tell Barton that I said hello.  
>Yes, I heard the news about Marquise. I'm not sure who else could have taken over for Relena besides yourself, and you have entirely too much to do to even consider it, if your last email was any indication.<p>

Please ask the Maguanacs to keep Wing Zero with them in Frankfort. I really don't want to think about my Gundam at the time.

If there is anything else that you need, or want to discuss, you can reach me at this new email address.

~ Heero

-End message-

Hopefully, that email will be enough to keep Winner happy for a while. I know that he will probably send me another email soon, detailing how things are going, but I just can't seem to tell him to stop sending them. I guess that Duo was not the only friend I made during the war… We *did* spend quite a while in Sanc after the incident with the Zero system, even if we had to be around Relena. Of course, that was when he met up with Catalonia… Hm… Perhaps that was a miscalculation on my part, but I couldn't think of another place to take him while he was in that condition without trouble from authorities…

I have some research and some more pressing work to do. I will make an update when time permits.

~ 01


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Zechs 4/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x? D+?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes: **Yes, that's right. You're reading correctly. I said this chapter is Sexy Zechsy! (Love the Death and Dragon Arc by Mel & Christy, btw.) So, enjoy a trip into the mind of the Lightning Count. (Btw, Zechs' chapters are hacked! I had to promise Duo a yummy lemon to get him to agree. Rawr!)

**Symbols:** _blah_ emphasized thought  
>*~*~* Major change of scene<br>*~~~* Minor change of scene

**Files stolen at 03:12:45 on August 4th, AC 195  
>Recovered at 07:43:01 on August 4th, AC 195<strong>

**File created at 01:26:35 on August 4****th****, AC 195**

So, I've been posted to the position of Vice-Foreign Minister since the suicide of my younger sister. I still can't believe the little girl who followed me everywhere at our home in Sanc, and the young woman who screamed over the harsh Antarctic winds for Heero Yuy to kill me is dead. My last tie to the kingdom of Sanc, the last of the Peacecraft line, is gone. And by her own hand. It seems such a waste.

Lucrezia tells me that she had changed when she was ruler of Sanc and, later, Queen of the World. I remember seeing her speech when she was given that title. I remember the feeling of pride as she basically told all the old fogies in Romefeller and the Alliance to take their grand gesture and shove it.

What could have caused her to do something so pointless, so wasteful, and so selfish? What had she experienced that was so unbearable that she had to take her own life? The answer, I fear, lies at the feet of Heero Yuy, but I don't have the heart to ask where he is to question him myself. Besides, part of me feels as if I don't deserve the right, sister or not, to that answer.

Shortly after my appointment, I was greeted by Dorothy Catalonia. The girl who stood by my sister's side, for whatever reason, was a changed person. Gone was the smug and self-confident girl. When she was shown into my office - the room that was my sister's office, in what was my sister's home with all of my sister's things - she stood there, meek as a newborn lamb. This girl, the granddaughter of Duke Dermail, spoke in quiet tones as she offered her assistance in anything that I might need in my new position.

So, right now, I have the support of one of my oldest friends and a girl who I cannot trust, but must have at my side to get my bearings.

Luckily, Lu's contacts seem to be more than willing to stand behind me, as they would have doubtless stood behind Relena…

God, just writing her name is painful. Not only is my little sister, my hope for a better world, gone, but so is Treize, my oldest and best friend. I feel hollow and broken right now. Even when I was working with Quinze for White Fang, I knew that Treize and Relena were alive and fighting in their own ways. Looking back now, I would have spent more time and made more of an effort to actually be in her life. However, hindsight is always perfect, yes?

Another thing that surprised me was a call from Lady Une after my appointment was announced. I hadn't spoken to her in months, and then, all of a sudden, she called to let me know that she would support me as much as she could. To be honest, while we were both working for Treize, for the same goal, I think our motivations were different. However, I know that she was not a bad woman, and a capable leader, even if some of our troops seemed determined for OZ to lose the war. I can't blame her for that. Treize certainly didn't.

"Count Marquise," she said calmly, firmly in her role of 'Lady Une', instead of the off-kilter Colonel that everyone feared. "How are you now?"

"Lady," I said, trying to form the words, "I've been better."

"Ah, yes, as have we all." She cleared her throat and made a move to adjust her glasses, which she wasn't wearing. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister. It's a pity."

"Yes." Lucrezia came in and sat beside me, making her hellos to Une at the same time. I squeezed her hand under the desk in thanks. "How may I help you, Lady? I'm sure your time is very sparing lately."

"That it is," she replied, switching into only what I could assume was her business mode. "I would like to offer you my support, both publicly and privately, of course. Not only were we colleagues, but sometimes we were friends."

"True, but I can only assume that since you are offering to assist me, you'd like for me to assist you?"

"Call it mutual back-scratching, Zechs." She smiled warmly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Lady, what is it that you want for us to do?" Noin asked.

"Zechs will, of course, be part of a committee that will go over things like the budget for the Preventers, and you can only guess how the politicians will love to cough up their hard earned tax dollars for a paramilitary organization."

"So, you're asking him to help you with the political backbiters?"

"That would help, and I would be more than willing to lend any assistance he would need, should he choose to continue on in the political world."

I held up my hand, letting what she said sink in. "Lady… I appreciate the offer and I will accept it, but conditionally."

"And what is that condition, so that I may know how better to serve better our aims?"

"Tell me where you had the memorial of Treize erected!"

"You didn't tell him, Noin?"

"You didn't tell—Oh, Zechs, I know where it is. I'm so sorry." Noin's pretty face flushed a very unattractive shade of red.

"It's near the remains of his family's estates in Switzerland, Zechs." Une cleared her throat, avoiding mentioning anything going on in my office at that moment. I was pretty sure that I was staring daggers into Lu's head at that point. "Please, feel free to call me if you need my assistance. I'd give you my personal com code, but I'm at the office for about fourteen hours a day, so this is the best place to reach me."

"Thank you, Lady," I answered calmly. "It was nice speaking to you again."

"I could say the same. Good bye, Zechs, Noin." Lucrezia and I made our goodbyes and then the screen went black.

"When did she tell you?"

"Right after Yuy defeated you aboard the Libra," she answered reluctantly. "I forgot due to the fact that you were so severely injured!" I nodded wordlessly, and the subject hasn't come up between us since then. However, I need to make a trip to say goodbye really and truly to my friend, and maybe that will help me move on. I leave in the morning with Noin for a short trip and to see some associates in the region before we return to New York for the upcoming trouble with the politicians who set me up for this.

Good evening,

~ Milliardo (ZM) Peacecraft


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Wufei 5/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x? D+?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, lemon, and slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes: **I promised Duo a lemon…. So, um, here it is. God, this is the first lemon I've written in FOUR years. How strange it feels. I have to constantly remind myself of what I actually want to happen…. Let a girl know what you think, kk?

**Symbols:** *blah* emphasized thought  
>*~*~* Major change of scene<br>*~~~* Minor change of scene

**August 13****th****, AC195 17:24:33**

It has been a very long time since I started this… I suppose I could call it a journal, even if I do not keep it every day. Lately, Meiran and my home colony have been on my mind. While I am working with the other Sweepers, or lying in bed with Duo next to me, my mind wanders back to that field of flowers where I last held my wife as she died in my arms. There is no logical reason as to why this is so. Perhaps Duo would have an explanation, but I don't want to bring it up with him.

Howard has finally won in his campaign to get Duo and I to return to school. Peacemillion is currently berthed around the Hawaiian Islands, and we have Howard's word that it will be there for as long as we feel the need for that reassurance. He has also promised to keep our Gundams safe while we are separated. Truthfully, I find no pleasure in a reminder so blatant of a war fought by children against megalomaniacal adults that we barely won. All I want to do is to curl up next to Duo and make love when we desire.

And when I think that is when I'm reminded most of Meiran. She was so certain, so straightforward. Duo is like her in that aspect.

While he is beautiful, he is strong, smart, certain, and tries very hard to be happy. I wouldn't change that about him, even if I could. The only thing that I regret is that sometimes he looks at me as if I will disappear again. I severely regret that in a moment of extreme weakness I left him behind with only Winner and Barton as company. When I returned, I could tell that he hadn't been sleeping or eating properly, and he had horrible nightmares for weeks that lasted until about two weeks ago.

I must remember that even though I have lost so much, so has he, and that his mask of happiness can crack at any time. Last night, for the first time in ten days, he woke the both of us up from a nightmare. He was yelling, trying to fight someone or something off. I only managed to avoid having my head taken off by grabbing his wrist before it connected with my face. That only made it worse.

"Duo, xin ai, it is a dream," I said carefully, soothingly.

"'Fei," he cried, his voice thick with sleep as he buried his head in the crook of my right shoulder and neck. "Don't leave."

"I'm here. I'm right here, Duo."

"You'll leave again," he whispered, clutching desperately at my left shoulder and pinning me with one of his legs. "Don't." I could feel the tears he shed as their heat splashed against my body.

"Shh," I whispered, pulling his face up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I won't. I promise."

Those were the last words he allowed me to say as he deepened the kiss. Somehow, he'd awoken and was crawling on top of my body, the thick coil of his braid tickling my arm as it followed the rest of his body. I could feel his arousal and my own answer to the feel of his skin on mine. I suppose he thought that the thin boxers we both slept in were too much, because he was then ripping them literally from our bodies.

Soon, we were touching everywhere on one another. I could feel my body arch as his hands roamed down my chest to my groin, grazing my bare thighs with light, teasing touches. In response to his torture, I began kissing and nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ears. As I drew a delicate ear lobe in between my teeth, his calloused fingers began ghosting up and down the length of my cock.

"'Fei…"

The sound of my name falling from his lips made me hungry for him. My hands reached for the end of his long braid, quickly unraveling the silken mass until we were both drowning in the chestnut locks. And just as fast, I switched our positions so that I was looming over him, drinking in the sight of his sun-kissed skin, flushed cheeks, straining arousal, and lust-hazed violet eyes. It took everything I had to not ravish him right then.

I knew that more than the sex, he needed the reassurance that I was really there with him. So, instead of just fucking him into the mattress like I wanted and he was begging me to do, I leaned down and gently kissed his bruised lips.

Duo smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my neck, forcing our bodies to rub against each other. It was the most exquisite torture that I have endured. To be locked in his arms, his hair surrounding our bodies, our bare flesh touching… There is nothing better in this world. "Take me, 'Fei," he said huskily, each word from his mouth going directly to my cock.

"Duo," I groaned, reaching for the lube that we'd discarded earlier. I found it under the pillow where Duo's head was resting and extracted it without pulling any of his hair out. I quickly coated the fingers of one hand, teasing his ear with my teeth and tongue. He continued his mewling as I spread his legs with one of my knees.

"Oh, yes," he hissed as my fingers found his tight entrance and slid one in. "Fuck me," he purred, his arms tightening their hold around my neck and a hand pulling the tie from my hair. "Make me scream."

I moaned as the words fell from his lips and I inserted a second digit into his now arching body. As I prepared him, I pulled back a bit from his tight embrace and slathered the lube on my erection with my other hand. He began writhing as I found his prostrate and his mewling reached a new decibel. Without warning, I lifted his legs on my shoulders and lined my now painful arousal up with his sweet ass.

"Now," he begged, his hands latching onto my wrists. "Do it now, 'Fei, please."

I hissed from the combination of his grip and the way his body opened to envelope me. He still felt so tight, so warm, and so… _perfect_. Slowly, so slowly, I began making shallow thrusts, and Duo's strong hold on my wrists lessened.

"'Fei… _yesssssss_."

I leaned forward to seal his mouth with my own, and he rose to meet me. His cock became trapped between our bodies and the friction as we moved together had him screaming into our kiss. I shifted one leg so that it rested around my waist and his body jolted upwards as I hit his prostate. "Fuck, 'Fei, yes, please, yes. OH GOD!" He continued to babble as I sped up and leaned over to suck on his ear.

I could feel his body stiffen before he came, the heat splashing over both of our stomachs. I managed a few rough thrusts before light grew to pinpoints behind my eyes and then exploded in a rather long, eloquent string of babble in Mandarin that I won't repeat here.

Sated, he pulled me down on top of him, placing gentle kisses to my cheek and ear. I could feel all the bodily fluids trapped between our bodies, but I was just too comfortable in his arms to move at that moment. "Duo, I'm not leaving. You understand that, yes?" I whispered those words as we were so close.

"I do," he answered sadly, but I could tell there was something else. "I… I just worry that you might leave again."

"I wouldn't do that to you again," I said, pulling away from his embrace to stare into his beautiful eyes. "Duo… I told you when I returned that I felt like half a person without you."

"Which I imagine was difficult for you," he replied with a light tone that made me growl.

"It was," I said through clenched teeth as I pulled out of his body and sat up on the bed. "Do you not understand that I don't want to hurt you again?"

"I… Yes, 'Fei," he said soberly, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "I'm sorry. I just can't help…"

"I know. Let's take a shower and go back to sleep."

That was last night. Today… has been stressful. While he is attempting that we are fine, I can feel the distance that is between us still. I knew that when I returned that I would have much to do to repair the damage that my absence caused, but I was hoping that his resilient nature would allow him to forgive me as well.

That is not fair. He *has* forgiven me. He just can't forget, even though he has tried to do so. It will take more time. It has only been two months. I must remind myself that and not be cross with him. This is my fault and I must make it up to him. It is just difficult sometimes.

Howard has found a good school for us outside of Maui, a private boarding school, of course. I just wonder how he is going to manage to get us a room that we can share. If it proves to be impossible, I have begun searching the housing in the area and checking on the road conditions for my motorcycle and what it would cost us to get an automobile. So far, I have been productive and the information is waiting until I need it. When I questioned the old Sweeper boss this afternoon, he said that the school's assistant headmaster would be calling tomorrow to update him about the living conditions.

I told him about my solution in case of not being able to get what we want, and he insulted my honor by saying that he hadn't imagined that I cared so much for Duo. If it wasn't for the fact that my lover was so close by and I was surrounded by possible hostiles, I might have stabbed him through his black heart. As it was, I had to walk away, my hands clenched until my fingernails cut into my palms.

As for the other pilots, I've heard that Marquise has made a relatively smooth transition into his new position as Vice Foreign Minister, with the assistance of Dorothy Catalonia and Lucrezia Noin, perhaps the only two women outside of Lady Une and Sally Po capable of being any use in politics. Hopefully, he runs into no trouble. That is the last thing the Earth Sphere needs at this point.

Barton… Trowa sent me an email yesterday telling me about his plans for continuing his education and the possibility of Winner doing the same. However, I get the feeling that between being the CEO of a large conglomerate like WEI and the many marriage discussions that he must attend due to his oldest sisters except the eldest will likely keep the Arab busy for a while yet. Besides, he's intelligent enough to… Oh, why didn't I think of that earlier? Winner could hire a tutor so that he could avoid having to conform to the whole school structure while he was so busy. It's not as if he has a lot of free time like Duo and me. And Yuy, wherever he may be.

I haven't, personally, heard from the _too zaizi_ since his departure. Which is probably for the best, since the next time I see him, I will personally rearrange his face. Although, I believe that I might have to hold on to that wish, because Duo will more than likely kill me if he finds out that I still dislike him for the many things he's done to him since… Since I realized that I loved my American lover.

Ugh, to quote Duo, I cannot think of anything else to say, but I will make sure to update this sooner than the four months it seems to have taken me since the last time.

Until then,  
>~ Chang Wufei<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Duo 6/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x? D+?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, and slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes: **Hm, once I got over the awkwardness of the lemon scene, I actually enjoyed Wufei's chapter. It just took a lot to get there again, unlike the last time I worked on GD. *sigh* I tried for a while to make this a Trowa chapter, but he really didn't have much to say. However, Duo has lots to say. So he goes now!

**Symbols:** *blah* emphasized thought  
>*~*~* Major change of scene<br>*~~~* Minor change of scene

**August 23rd, AC195 17:52:01**

Well, Howie and Wufei finally heard back from that stupid headmaster for the school they had in mind for us to attend. I wasn't consulted, or I would have told them that any school that is named St. Mark's Private Academy wasn't likely to let two teenaged boys share the same room if they were lovers. Catholics are big hold overs for that whole not sleeping with the same sex thing. I guess I should know, right?

But it's no big loss. We *are* enrolled in school, but we'll be living off-campus. I think Wufei's going to have problems with the fact that religion class is still required for us to attend, even if 'Fei has no intention of ever converting to Catholicism and I'm about the world's worst Catholic. Kinda hard to follow a religion that makes it seem like you have to roll over and let someone beat the crap out of you to prove that *you* are the better person.

God, Father Maxwell would roll over in his grave if he could see this. If he had a grave, that is. Sister Helen would be kinda disappointed in me too…

Stop. I gotta stop this line of thought. It's depressing and I've lived through enough bad shit to know that I make my own life. God will either forgive me or not.

Anyway…. Back to what I was talking about. 'Fei's found an apartment that's about half a kilometer from the school's campus. The building is pretty damn nice. Practically beachfront. There's also a garage where we can keep both 'Fei's bike and my jeep. It's on the island of Maui, close to Howie and the rest of the Sweepers. I know that Howard was talking about moving Peacemillion out farther in the Pacific so that the fact that we're associated with the ship isn't brought up. It's all in the name of keeping our identities relatively unknown.

Who'd suspect the new kids in school were former terrorists that could kill with very little compunction? Not many do, let me tell you.

Sheep. Don't they ever look beyond the surface? I guess not; that's why they stay sheep.

Wufei just told me that that last line looked cynical, but I seriously doubt that my darling lover has any right to talk about cynicism, considering some of the emails he's sent off to Quatre and Trowa.

Which reminds me of a conversation he and I *finally* had about He-Who-Shall-Remain-Nameless.

It was two days ago, actually.

"Duo?" Wufei's tentative tone had my attention immediately, taking it from where I was doing some maintenance repairs on 'Scythe's ankle joints.

"Yeah, 'Fei, sup?" I had to rub the grease all over my hands onto the coveralls I was wearing. And as I looked up, I noticed that my lover did *not* look happy. "What's wrong? Did you get more news about the school or apartment?"

"No, no, that situation is all taken care of," he said indulgently, a brief smile flashing across his face before disappearing as if it never existed. "I want to talk to you about something else."

Okay, so, if it wasn't about the recent troubles we'd had getting our schooling set up and it had put *that* look on his face, it had do with only one other thing… Heero. "Right, so, what about him?"

He sat down slowly, a pensive look on his face. "Yuy has shown that he does not find you unattractive, and I know that you harbored an infatuation for him for a long time after you met."

"Wufei…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, Duo, let me finish; this is difficult enough." He swallowed and I had to restrain myself from running a hand through his loose hair. I didn't think he'd appreciate grease being wiped through it. "It was very hard for me to watch the two of you interact, especially after I came to terms with my own feelings for you.

"I know that you weren't really aware of how I felt until that incident involving Yuy. I've told you I had no real intention on telling you." I nodded, remembering a conversation we'd had a week after he came back from Iowa. "I was a coward.

"However, know that if he *dares* to touch you again, I will break every bone in his scrawny body."

I couldn't help it. I began laughing. "You don't trust me to defend myself?" I asked.

"That is not it. I trust you explicitly. You know that." I leaned over and placed a brief kiss against his bronze cheek. "However, I do not trust him anymore."

"Not even in battle?" I was surprised. Even if Heero was a horrible human, he was a great soldier. "Not that I expect a new war to pop up at a moment's notice, but there's a reason we still keep 'Scythe and Altron, yeah?"

"Yes, and it is not so that we can join Une's group of world babysitters."

"Well, we start school in about a week, yes? I don't think she can keep harassing us while we're getting our education, right?" We'd never talked about this topic, and I was curious as to what my lover thought about our former enemy's plans.

"I think she will be fine if we're not involved with any conflicts that come up. Which means, Duo, that you must leave your explosives with Howard."

I scowled playfully. "I know that, 'Fei, but it's going to be so boring!"

"I have heard back from Barton and Winner, however. They are going to hire private tutors and get their education finished in their down time. Winner has even hired an assistant, his sister Malikah – I think that is the woman's name. So, he will soon have more free time for himself."

"That's good. Has he found a way to broach the subject of marrying Iria off to Rashid yet?"

Wufei's beautiful black eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Does he really have nothing to do than plot which of his sisters he can marry off?"

"Personally, I think it's a great idea. They are like parent figures to him, and with the way that Rashid and the rest of the Maguanacs worship Q, it's unlikely that Rashid would abuse his favorite sister."

"You do have a point there," he said after a few seconds of silent contemplation. "So, I suppose it would be a prudent match."

"Prudent match," I said with a snort. "Have I told you how much I love your large… vocabulary?"

"Oh, so that's the euphemism you're going with nowadays?"

That was the end of the seriousness for a very long time.

Since then, my lover has been much livelier and things on Peacemillion have been lighter, even with our impending departure for the school coming up. I'm pretty sure that Cookie is trying to fatten Wufei and me up because she's afraid that we'll starve without her. I don't dare to tell her that 'Fei is a badass cook in his own right, mainly because she scares me. Best not to piss off a woman who spends her days with large, sharp knives. I got that advice from Trowa. Guess he'd know, yea?

I am looking forward to school. It's not like I ever really got to go as a kid, and the missions that sent me to a school were all less than a week. Not like I got much learning done. I'm just glad that Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and G all stressed that I read a lot.

Well, I think I need to wrap this up. I'm going out on my last watch on deck for Howie, and he'd be pissed if I was late.

Till next time ~

~ Duo Maxwell


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Zechs 7/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x? D+9  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, and slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes: **Still no Trowa. Sorry guys. He's being oddly reticent. : | I'll work on him, but right now, Zechs has some other things to say now. Everyone thank Duo for stealing his entry again.

**File created at 11:32:51 on September 23rd, AC 195  
>File stolen at 03:41:25 on September 24th, AC 195 <strong>

**Recovered at 06: 00:22 on September 24th, AC 195**

It has been nearly six weeks since I took this position. I absolutely hate it. I wasn't really meant to deal with the stupidity of politicians. It was definitely something that either Treize or Relena would handle with aplomb. Me, I'm going to shoot the next woman who decides to put her hand in my hair at a party or a man who stares at me too long while in my formal wear. My life has become one long parade of parasitic deviants that Lu reminds me constantly that I cannot kill.

As if I need to be reminded...

Perhaps I do.

However, the never-ending meetings, sniping, back-biting, and outright yelling have driven me to the limit of my sanity. Thankfully, Dorothy has managed to find me very specific supporters in the government – the most reasonable senators and governors, she assures me – that are willing to sit down with the opposition beside me and allow me to take in what's actually being said without worrying about defending my past actions.

And that's the rub, to quote the Bard. They are more worried about what I've done than what we can do together to ensure that something like that will not happen again. I've decided that I'm surrounded by short-sighted imbeciles.

Lu tells me that I'm being too hard on the older men and women that I must deal with. I do believe that it is the stress of everything that is making things so difficult. I never really appreciated the situation that Treize was in before now, and I sincerely wish my friend was still alive so that I could let him know that I understand why he did what he did.

Not that my newfound understanding has kept me from missing him. I don't think anything could. However, I resent the fact that both he and Relena took the easy way out and I am forced to pick up the pieces of the UESN. Thanks, dear friend and darling sister.

Oh, bitter, bitter, bitter. I realize that I seem very unhappy, and I am. I also received a strange message from Heero Yuy last week, letting me know that he was in the area of New York City, going to school. It was so bizarre. I can only assume that my one-time enemy is warning me that he is watching me very closely.

I haven't decided if that's comforting or creepy. The jury is still out, as they say.

Tomorrow, I have to go to a banquet for some senator's reelection. Dorothy tells me that my presence will boost this senator's popularity with his constituents. The sad part is that I haven't a clue where the hell his constituents reside. Perhaps I should ask one of my assistants, if I could find them.

Dorothy and Lu have been spending an odd amount of time together, alone, since my appointment. They always show up when I need them, and I'm sure that if I called one of their cellphones, I'd reach them both.

I suppose it is just odd to think that my longtime friend, the one Treize used to tease me about being in love with me, might be interested in a younger woman. However, I remember hearing that they spent a lot of time together when they were in Sanq with Relena. Perhaps that's when they realized their mutual attraction? It's as likely an answer as I'd get without asking them, something that I would _never_ do.

The time reminds me that I have a conference call with the senators of Japan and China in an hour. Wonderful. I will likely be firing whatever genius decided that a 1AM conference call was a great plan when I have a full day scheduled for the next day. Thank God for coffee and the fact that Lucrezia and Dorothy are coming in right now.

Note to self – Find out who scheduled this and flay them within an inch of their life. Oh, and get better coffee in the office. Whatever it is that Lucrezia just gave me is utter sludge.

~ Milliardo (ZM) Peacecraft


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Trowa 8/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x? D+9  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, and slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Finally, Trowa has decided to speak, and not just as a minor character in the other boys' chapters! Bring it on, Bang Boy! And many thanks to Jokes, who I am slowly corrupting into loving 2x5 as well. ^_^

**October 3rd, AC 195 22:43:51**

I've never been great at keeping this kind of thing. The last entry that I kept was nearly six months ago. How much things have changed since then cannot be expressed. The war is over. Relena Peacecraft has killed herself. Zechs Marquise has taken her place as the Vice-Foreign Minister. Heero is taking classes in New York City. Wufei and Duo are attending school in Hawaii. Quatre and I have begun cutting back on the work we're doing with WEI so that we can actually finish our own educations, which is a nice change.

Oh, and Quatre has managed to marry off FOUR of his twenty-nine sisters. And there is a fifth marriage in the wings, even though Rashid and Iria will adamantly deny it. Auda has taken over as a very efficient assistant for my lover, and has even helped him rein in his mighty temper over the marriage contracts where Rashid, Iria and I all failed. Since the future husbands' families began speaking with Auda and Rashid, instead of Quatre, they've gone much smoother.

In the last month, Quatre and I have actually been able to spend time with one another. That was something that I was beginning to think would never happen again, so all the extra measures that the Maguanacs have taken to help their "Master Quatre" has been greatly appreciated. Maybe I should buy them a few goats and throw a huge party at the house to thank them. The idea has merits. I'll talk to Quatre about it.

Things haven't been completely perfect, however. I've been contacted by a few of my former associates on L3. Rumors have been circulating about one of the smaller parts of it of a group of dissenters. I've emailed the information to Lady Une, doing what I can to help her fledgling paramilitary organization without actually joining, much to her annoyance. I understand that Duo and Wufei refused similar offers from her, and Heero hasn't even bothered to respond to her queries. I _did_ try to explain that getting Heero to join was pointless. He's much too obsessed with Marquise, Catalonia and Noin in New York than he is willing to admit.

Quatre thinks that he's harboring some sort of childish crush on the former Lightning Count. It _is_ possible. Marquise was always his main priority on a battlefield, much like Khushrenada and Wufei, but I understand his obsession was about revenge.

Oh well.

I suppose I can only sit back and watch my friend. He seems to be the most interesting out of the five of us former terrorists, that's for sure.

Ah, yes, in other news, Cathy is coming for a visit. It's been a while since I've seen her. I only hope she takes what I've said about the culture seriously. I can have one of Quatre's sisters take her by the hand to make sure she doesn't step outside and offend the natives. I'd really hate to have to bury the only person, aside from Quatre, who has been like family to me. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing. My lover had just reminded me that Cathy is a very intelligent, worldly sort of woman who knows how to get along all over the Earth Sphere, and would probably hit me for being such a worry-wart.

He's also trying to distract me from my entry by placing delicious kisses on the back of my neck. I think that I will take him up on what he's offering.

Until next time,  
>~ Nanashi<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Gundam Diaries 2 ~ Heero 9/?

**Author: **Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series:<strong> Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive:<strong> , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask  
><strong>Category<strong>: Angst, Action

**Pairings:** 2x5, 3x4, 1x? D+9  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Shonen ai, language, angst, sap, and slightly AU  
><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea why Trowa's chapter took me so long to write. It's not like it was long. Maybe because it took a minute for him to tell me what he and Quatre had been up to. Yeah, that sounds plausible. Now, it's time for Heero's obsessive self to show up. *dryly* Yay?

**October 15th, AC 195 20:14:00**

I don't have much time. I still have to study for my economics class. But today, Milliardo Peacecraft held a press conference to open a memorial for all the dead in the war. It was oddly… peaceful, I guess, to see the effort that they are making to honor those who passed away in the last seventeen years. From the real Heero Yuy to Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian to Treize Khushrenada, all names have been included. Even the entire population of L5. I sent an email to Duo to let him know about that so that he could deal with Chang's moodiness.

There's one thing that I'm confused about. Confused as I was when Duo kissed me the first time. When Zechs appeared on the vidscreen, my heart started pounding. He looked good. Tired, perhaps. But _good_.

Maybe I should have listened to Quatre and Trowa when they mentioned that I might _possibly_ be obsessed with the tall, stately blond…

No, I won't think about that.

School is going well. The classes, even at a college level, are relatively easy. I should have attempted to test out of them. However, they serve as a nice distraction from my otherwise quiet life.

I did hear about the disturbance on that colony right outside L3. I'm watching all the communications going in and out, but there's nothing that I can put my finger on that confirms my suspicions. I did see the name Barton, but it didn't make much sense to me. Trowa's still in Egypt with Quatre, so maybe it's someone from the real Barton's family?

I'll have to look into it over the weekend. After my economics test that's over half of this quarter's grade. Did I mention that I dislike my professor? He's a self-important, pompous jerk. Reminds me a bit of Dermail, actually.

Speaking of that fat waste of space, his trial is next week. I plan on going for every minute of it. I wonder if Catalonia is going to show up to see her grandfather pay for his part in exacerbating the peace treaties and causing Diplomat Noventa's untimely demise?

Why did that come to mind? I haven't had a nightmare in two months, since I started classes, actually, and that's almost guaranteed to give me one. At least my apartment is soundproofed and I won't be bothering my neighbors.

Enough. I will write again if I have more information.

~ 01


End file.
